1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing an image forming program. More specifically, the present invention relates to the control of start timing of image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known the following image forming apparatus forming an image on a sheet. That is, a sensor detecting whether or not the sheet is present is disposed on a sheet conveyance path at an upstream side of an image formation position, and the start timing of image formation is controlled based on the detection timing of front end of the sheet.
For example, there is known an image forming apparatus including a detecting unit which is provided between a feed roller and a transfer roller to detect whether or not a sheet is present. In this image forming apparatus, in a case that the front end of the sheet is detected, the rotations of a photosensitive drum and the transfer roller are started and a laser beam is allowed to irradiate an outer circumferential surface of the photosensitive drum.